


Highway

by VICTORIA2REGINA



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Abduction, F/M, Highway Movie, M/M, Marriage, Stockholm Syndrome, Vicbert - Freeform, Vicbourne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VICTORIA2REGINA/pseuds/VICTORIA2REGINA
Summary: Inspired from Highway, A Bollywood movie directed by Imtiaz Ali. This works some Hindi and Urdu words but I have added translation too. And my love for Rufus Sewell and Vicbourne is getting higher everyday. Dear reader, I have deleted one of my older fanfictions to focus on this one.
Relationships: Albert of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha/Victoria of the United Kingdom (1819-1901), William Lamb 2nd Viscount Melbourne & Victoria of the United Kingdom (1819-1901), William Lamb 2nd Viscount Melbourne/Victoria of the United Kingdom (1819-1901)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Bollywood movie, Highway directed by Imtiaz Ali. This works contain some hindi phrases and songs. But I have added translation too.

**"** हाँ… मीठे पान दी गिल्लौरी लट्ठा सूट दा लाहोरी फट्टे मार दी बिल्लोरी जुगनी मेल मेल के कूद फांद के चक छकाते जावे"

"मौला तेरा माली यों हरियाली जंगल वाली तू दे हर गाली पे ताली उसकी क़दम क़दम रखवाली ऐंवे लोक लाज कि सोच सोच के क्यूँ है आफत ताली तू ले नाम रब का, नाम साईं का अली अली अली अली नाम रब का, नाम साईं का अली अली अली अली शर्फ़ ख़ुदा का, जर्फ़ ख़ुदा का अली अली अली अली"

Translation 

"(You are like) A Mouthful of sweetened paan,  
Wearing a Lahori Cotton Suit,  
Strong as the woods of Phillaur,  
The Firefly(girl) is leaping, swinging, jumping,  
Fearlessly moving…"

"God is your gardener O greenery of wilderness,  
You laugh at every misfortune as he(God) is taking care of you every step of the way,  
Why worry mindlessly thinking about (social) rights and wrongs,  
Chant the name of God, name of the Lord,  
Ali Ali Ali Ali"

**Present Day**

The Highway is seen from the seat of moving Tractor trailer. The passing fields of fields of wheat, trees and the sound of Engine and ten the piercing sound of horn. A cry of a baby is echoing in the cabin of the truck. A lullaby is heard in the cabin...

_"Hush, little baby, don’t say a word.  
Papa’s gonna buy you a mockingbird…"_

* * *

**8 February 2020**

**Greater Kailash II, Delhi.**

A beautiful garden decorated with lights, candles and colorful seatings. A old man known as Leopold is smiling and talking to some other guests.

"Such a pleasant occasion this is." Leopold exclaims to his elder brother Ernest Sr.

"Completely agree. This occasion of the marriage of Drina and Albert is a time for grand celebration."

They both continue to laugh and chatter. But then, at the beautifully dressed bride to be walks toward them.

"Oh dear niece Drina..oh my goodness. How beautiful you are looking..." Leopold praises her look and observes her for a few moments.

"...And I can see that you are wearing the diamond necklace that Albert gave you on the day of your engagement." He continues.

"Uh..Uncle. This necklace is actually really heavy. It hurts my neck when I wear it." Victoria replies. Hearing this her uncle Leo shoots her a disapproving look. Her mother pulls her by holding her hand.

"Oh Drina ! Don't be so rude." Then she turns to Leo and says "Leo, Please forgive her..she still behaves like a child...Miss Skerret !!!" She calls her daughter's maid. "Please take Drina inside...its really cold here."

* * *

Alexandrina Victoria Kent also known by her nickname Drina, the soon bride to be greets everyone with a kind smile.

Everything is Bright..everyone smiling and greeting, respectful, the sound Dholki and Shennai and some ladies singing wedding _Geets._ The smell of _Besan Laddoos, Jalebis, Shahi Tukda_ and many other sweets which are placed on a table has filled the room.

Its the day of Mehndi ceremony. Victoria is sitting on a _divan_ between two Mehndi (Henna) Artists who are decorating her arms, hands, feets and legs with beautiful designs of mehndi. 

"Miss, what is the name of your fiance ?" One of the artists ask her.

"Albert. But why are you asking ?" She questioned her politely.

"Oh..You don't know why ? Its the norm in South Asian wedding culture to hide the groom's name in bride's wedding Mehndi designs." The artist replied. Victoria gave her a nod and then the artist continued her work.

* * *

Back of the house, a door opens and figures comes out and makes its way across the lawn. Then gate opens and the figure wrapped in _shawl,_ and then walks down the lane.

The figures hurries up the pavement, runs across the street, removes the shawl. It is the soon bride to be. Victoria. She comes to a waiting car and sits in excitement. A man is sitting on the driver's seat. He has covered his face by a sunglasses and a mask and he looks at the watch.

The cars drives through a Delhi streets. 

The cars stops in front of a garden. The man removes his sunglasses and mask. He sighs..he is Albert, Victoria's cousin and her fiance. Son of Ernest Sr. 

"Why were you so late ?" He asks her in his German accent.

"I was trying my Wedding dress once again. Mamma said that the dress is really beautiful..." She is speaking but Albert interrupts her.

"You said it was urgent. What happened ? Where do you want to go now ?"

"Anywhere. You know that I love long drives." Victoria replies.

"Alright ! Then we will go J.L.N. Stadium first, then the Lodhi Gardens and then we will go to the Highway. Fine ?" Albert inquires.

"Alright. Let's go. Please, please, please...Let's Go." Victoria literally shouts.

* * *

The Car is seen driving on the street on New Delhi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and Kudos. Your comments appreciated. Thank you for reading and your time. Take care 🙂 ❤


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another update.

The car drives from a city a street towards the highway.

Victoria is feeling much better.

"Ahh..Its working...I feel so better now.." 

"Good, Now its getting really late..we should now go back." Albert replies.

Victoria quickly replies "Please, Little more, okay ? There's a _Punjabi Dhaba_ nearby. I am feeling hungry."

"Fine" Albert replies clearly annoyed.

They drive in Silence. No other vehicle is in sight.

"Albert ! Stop the car." Victoria exclaims and he stops the car on the Highway.

"What happened now ?" Albert shouts angrily. "What's your problem Victoria ? Why you always behave like a child ? You are going to marry me in just two days but still such childish behavior."

"And what's your problem? Why you behave like you are my tutor and I am a petulant child ? Why don't you treat me like your equal ?" Victoria cries.

"Fine. I am not in mood to argue with you now. I am going to drop you to your house." Albert replies.

The car is turning back on the highway.

* * *

The car drives into a petrol station. The lights are dim and nobody is there. Inside the car, Albert is looking around the pump.

"I think its closed." Albert announces. He honks. Victoria opens the door and gets out of the car.

"Hey ! Where are you going now ? Stop ! Get in..right now." Albert orders her.

He looks at her, annoyed. She stand-in front of the car and opens her arm, takes a deep breath.

"If now your drama is complete then please..!" Suddenly - a gunshot is heard.

* * *

The loud of clang of metal and someone screaming. 

Three men scamper out of the cabin, two of them pointing guns. One of them is standing and speaking something. Their faces are covered with masks and scrafs. Victoria remains transfixed as one them come close to her. He points the gun on her temple. Another one runs up to her and grabs her hands, twists her hands and pulls her toward the cabin. 

But then a loud cry is heard. One of those men without gun orders them to stop. 

"Stop..wait..wait." 

Victoria screams in pain. But then something hot hits her temple. Its a gun.

"Don't dare to move, girl."

She whimpers in pain. He drags her toward Albert's car. She screams and her head is banged on the car's bonnet. The gun is again pointed on her temple. She looks at Albert. Albert hasn't moved. He is looking her with his eyes wide with fear.

"Albert !!!" She screams for help.

Albert is staring. She whimpers in pain.

Sound of engine. Someone is abusing and cussing. A tractor Trailer is moving toward them.

"I told you..I told you." Albert shouts. Just then someone opens the door and pulls him outside and throws him on the ground. One of men pushes her inside the car. Two of them get inside the car after her.

"Faster..drive faster." Says the men who is holding the gun. She is squashed in the darkness, unable to understand what is happening.

"Is Henry following us ?" Asks the men who is driving the car.

"Yes..don't slow down. He's just behind us. Move on faster." He replies. She can barely see their faces inside the car.

A huge tractor trailer is following them, one of the men is driving it.

She yelps. The unbearable pain in her arms. 

The car turns away from the highway to a path leading to fields.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and Kudos. You feedback is always appreciated. Thank you so much for reading and your time. Take care.❤😊


End file.
